Horsepower, Bullets and Torque
by xXVahaHarenXx
Summary: Taru's getting stronger with each day, Charming is heading for its Mayoral Election and with the majority of the boys behind bars the club has to forge on even when a figure from Taru's past comes back to wreak havoc for them. Chibs/OC. 4th in my Horsepower Series.
1. Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

This story will take place mostly between season three and four while most of the club are inside.

Ok lovelies, so I'm back on this site now, I've been through a bit of RL shit recently and now I'm slowly getting better, I did plan on coming back a little while ago but RL got in the way, I have all my stories posted over on AO3 (Archive of our own), I'll be posting there first and updating here within a few days, right now I'm just going through and updating all my stories to the points that they're at on that site.

Adult Content ahead, **don't like it don't read it, it's that's simple.**

* * *

**_Bad Boy Boogie – Motley Crue_**

_Found a girl she's mama's pride  
I tattooed her and now she's mine  
I'll make the toast you raise the glass  
Just a few words to kick the world in the ass_

**Homeward Bound**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I yawned hunching over my steering wheel and groaned softly, it was far too early for me to be up and about, I'd just finished my last foal watch for the season and now I was currently sitting on the side of the runway at Stockton airport waiting for Filip and his daughter, Kerrianne, to come back from Ireland, he rung a few days ago saying he'd managed to convince her to come to Charming for a few weeks just to spend time with us.

I grinned lightly and rubbed at my tired eyes watching as the jet landed, it was a small charter jet, one that would have flown nonstop from Belfast.

I slipped from my pickup's cab and limped towards the front before hoisting myself up onto the bonnet and took a seat waiting for the jet to finally stop moving and for everyone to disembark, the headlights from my pickup were cutting through the darkness and the thin layer of fog that was clinging to the area. I lit a cigarette and blew out a thin stream of smoke watching as it was swallowed up by the fog.

"Mornin' love"

"Mornin'" I grinned lightly. "How was the flight?"

"Alrigh', shitty turbulence over Florida"

I chuckled softly sliding down from the bonnet and winced slightly as pain shot through my knee. "Bet it was kulta" I hugged him tightly placing a light kiss on his lips, it had been an entire month since he'd left for Ireland, an entire month I'd been without him, an entire month he'd been in _her_ company.

Filip pulled back before twisting slightly and pulling Kerrianne close. "This is my daughter, Kerrianne; Kerrianne this is Taru, my old lady"

She smiled shyly giving a timid hello almost trying to hide behind Filip.

"Come on now, I know she looks scary but she's really not, her bark's worse than her bite"

I arched my eyebrow slightly and smirked lightly. "Is that so?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Ok I take that back, bite and bark are both just as bad as each other"

Kerrianne smiled timidly sticking close to her father, I didn't expect her to trust me or even like me, I was essentially stealing her father away from her and her mother. "Any who, now that you've scared her off me, I've been up since four am yesterday and need to sleep so let's get your gear in the pickup so we can get home," I moved back to the driver's side and grinned lightly. "Eat yet?"

"Nay, not yet"

"Well there's plenty of food in the house, pappa will probably have some three course breakfast ready for us when we get back"

"There's food?" Filip sounded surprised. "I didn't think there'd be anythin'"

"Well there wouldn't be but Gemma did me a favour and stocked up while I was busy on the stud" I stated with a grin as I hoisted myself into the driver's seat and waited for Filip and Kerrianne to climb in.

I threw a sly smile to Filip and moved my eyes back to the road as I pulled out of the airport onto the road leading back to Charming.

* * *

I pushed the front door open and was greeted by an over enthusiastic Buster; he whined, entire body trembling with excitement as he danced around me before spotting Filip and let out a howl running over and lowering his head to sniff his feet and jeans.

"Settle down Buster" I scratched behind his ear and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll show Kerrianne around"

I gave a nodded kissing him briefly and moved into the kitchen, Buster following closely at my heels. "Alright, alright, sit down" I pushed Buster away and steadied myself before grinning and opening my arms to him, he jumped up whining and licking at my chin before panting and looking to Filip as he came in, his ears pricked forward seeing Kerrianne next to him and bounded over to them.

I shook my head lightly as he bounced around her causing her to squeak and move closer to Filip. "Buster down," He did as he was told and lay down, body quivering waiting to be released. "Let him out for me would you kulta"

I glanced towards the pans on the stove and stood limping towards them before peering into them. "Pappa you're boiling the pans dry again" I called waiting for an answer.

"No I'm not" The reply came from the back of the house.

I grinned softly turning the pans down and turned towards the fridge grabbing a loaf of bread out and glanced back towards my pappa as he stepped into the kitchen. "What else are you doing for breakfast?"

"Well I was thinking eggs, toast, bacon and coffee"

"Ah," I nodded lightly. "So the works then," I laughed before turning towards Kerrianne and nudging my pappa. "This is Filip's daughter Kerrianne, Kerrianne this is my pappa," I paused realising she probably wouldn't understand the word. "My grandfather, Esa"

"Hi" She stood awkwardly near the table for a moment.

"Sit," I nodded to the table. "There's plenty of soda in the fridge," I turned towards the fridge tugging open the door and grimaced slightly before looking towards my grandfather. "I thought you said you were getting rid of that fucking thing"

He looked towards the fridge and at the tin of dog meat he'd left in there. "I will, eventually"

"Yeah well it's stinking up my fridge," I stated with a roll of my eyes and grabbed out a can of coke for myself and a beer for Filip. "Do you want something?"

"No, thank you"

I glanced towards Filip and leant back against the counter as he ushered her towards the living room. "She's very quiet"

"Aye, just shy I think"

I gave a light nod and grinned softly as my grandfather left the kitchen giving us a moment of privacy. I started towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck pressing a much needed kiss to his lips. "Just you wait until I have you behind a closed door kulta"

He grinned, face buried against my neck as he trailed kisses up it. "Don't know if I can wait that long love"

I shook my head and chuckled softly. "Well you're going to have too"

"Oh aye? And if I don't?"

"Well I'm sure I can think up some fitting punishment"

He chuckled and snaked his arms around my waist dragging me flush against his body. "I've missed ya so goddamn much Taru, how's everythin' been while I've been away?"

I shrugged lightly. "Fine, the boys are toiling away doing the usual and trying to fill in the days by getting as much of the garage work done as they can, Charger's starting to look a bit better again and Lady's getting stronger by the day, she races the others around the paddock all day and even has Jess racing around after her, she definitely picked up Dev's speed so with any luck she'll carry all that through to her adulthood and I'll have one very athletic and very active mare as a mount"

"Aye and what about ya? How have _you_ been?"

"Fine, can't do that much damage to myself any more, knees healed fine using my cane when I need it and yes, before you ask, I haven't been doing any heavy riding"

"So ya still been ridin' then?"

I grinned nuzzling my head against his chest. "Of course I have, I just haven't been doing anything _too_ strenuous"

"Think ya knee will hold up ta some fun tonight?"

I pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and pulled away before looking to him. "Of course it will but we may just have to keep the volume down"

He laughed softly and nodded. "Aye, I don't think my Kerrianne needs ta hear what her Da's goin' ta be doin'"

"Too right," I leant against him and sighed softly. "Don't know if I can wait kulta, might have to sneak you away now"

He grinned and picked me up before stepping towards the counter and placing me gently on the edge. "Maybe I should just take ya here then"

I grinned brightly and shook my head lightly before glancing past him to find my grandfather shaking his head with his hand covering his eyes. "Maybe not"

"Please Chibs," He started towards the oven. "If you're going to violate my granddaughter take her down to the bedroom"

I grinned and pressed a kiss to Filip's lips before carefully sliding off the counter. "After breakfast," I straightened up. "Clear the table, I'll go fetch Kerrianne" I turned heading into the living room and stopped at the end of the hall.

I smiled lightly and turned towards the hallway cupboard to grab a blanket before draping it over the sleep girl. I made my way back into the kitchen and sat down at the table trying to relieve the ache setting into my knee.

"Kerrianne not hungry?"

I glanced up at Filip and nodded towards the living room. "She's fast asleep"

"Aye, I'll go put her ta bed"

I took the plates from him and started to finish setting the table before settling down with my grandfather and waiting for Filip to come back.

* * *

I settled on the bed and shifted onto my side as Filip flopped down beside me, a heavy sigh emitting from him as he shrugged off his hoodie and dumped it on the floor. "Feels good ta be home," He turned and grinned pulling me closer. "Good ta be back in bed with my old lady"

I grinned and laughed softly as he began to tickle my ribs; I tried to shove his hands away and gasped laughing and starting to squirm before letting out a heaving breath as I tried to get my breathing back under control as he stopped. "So what did you get up to while you were over there?"

"Not much, spent most of my time out and about with Kerrianne, helped the Irish boys out with some of their club shit," He shrugged lightly resting back and curling an arm around my shoulders tugging me closer. "Had ta sort out the paperwork for Paddy's dog"

"Dog?"

"Aye, Paddy had an Irish Wolfhound, Indigo, she's waitin' in quarantine over in Ireland"

"Me knowing this beforehand would have been helpful"

He paused for a moment before looking down and gave me a sheepish smile. "Aye, sorry love, Fi didn't want ta take her on and I didn't have the heart ta get rid of her"

I sighed softly and shook my head lightly. "When will she be here?"

"Couple of weeks and then she's got another quarantine stay," He rolled his eyes. "Ya'd think I'm tryin' ta smuggle fuckin' drugs into the country or somethin' with all the bullshit I've got ta go through ta get a bloody dog into the country"

"Yeah, it's not much different with the ponies, quarantine on both sides," I shrugged lightly. "Means I have to get Buster fixed is all"

"Why?"

"Well are _you_ going to raise a litter of puppies?" He stalled and shut his mouth looking away. "Exactly, I'll make an appointment in a few days"

"Bet he's gonna love ya for that"

I snorted softly and shook my head before resting it back against Filip's chest and slowly started to draw circles onto his clothed torso before inching my hand lower and slipped it under the waistband of his trackpants.

I wet my lips slowly running my hand through the curls of pubic hair and listened to his breath hitch in his chest as I wrapped my hand around his dick and gently started to stroke him into an erection.

A moan slipped from his lips and his grip tightened around my shoulders as he arched his hips off the bed slightly. "That feels good love" He groaned softly.

I listened to the low moan that rattled in Filip's chest as I continued to stroke him and shifted tipping my face up to watch the look of pleasure across his face.

He grunted softly quickly stopping my hand and panted softly letting his eyes slide open a sliver before he grinned moving to pin me to the bed and nuzzled his nose into the edge of my jaw planting hungry kisses down my neck and across my clavicle.

I moaned softly as he released my hands and slowly started to unbutton my shirt planting wet hot kisses down each piece of new flesh before pushing my shirt out of the way, he settled back grinning as he drank in the sight before him and carefully ran his fingers over the collections of scars and tattoos I'd acquired to flaw my skin before tracing the worst one across my torso, his rough fingers skimmed across it before slowly traversing up the rose tattooed up my ribs to finally land on my breasts.

I felt the muscles throughout my body contract and tense as he dipped down, I sucked in a breath as his lips began to sear along the same path his fingers had taken.

I shuddered and gasped softly as his tongue swirled across my nipples, his other hand cupping the other as his free hand rested splayed across my hip, I arched slightly pressing my hips against his and threaded my hands through his damp hair.

I shivered and let my head fall back heavily against the pillows as he continued to suckle at my breasts swapping his tongue between both of them as his free hand slipped into my trackpants tugging them down slightly. I stifled a moan and dug my nails into his scalp as he thrust two fingers into me, a low groan breaking through my lips as I thrust my hips up against his hand earning a soft husky chuckle from him as he brought his head up placing a kiss to my lips as his thumb began to lazily circle my clit.

I groaned planting softly and buried my face into the crook of his neck as I ground my hips against his hand again.

"Gentle love, gentle," He murmured smoothing back a few strands of hair. "I want ta savour this, savour _you_, we've got all night ta make up for lost time"

I forced a nod and shuddered under his lazy ministrations, my body reacting to every touch he delivered to it.

I moaned against his neck freeing one hand and moving it down his body sliding it under his trackpants and gripping dick earning a low guttural moan from him, hips jerking forward thrusting more of himself into my hand, his own hand stalling in me from he withdrew it.

I couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact and shifted my hips up as he began to pull at my trackpants before casting them somewhere across the room, my shirt and his own trackpants joining them.

I bit into Filip's shoulder as I tried to suppress a moan as he thrust into me, our hips meeting with a soft bump, a choked moan rattling in my own ears and throughout my entire body as he paused, head buried against my neck.

I scored my nails down his back arching my own and lifting my hips to meet his shallow grating thrusts; I panted tracing the tip of my tongue along the edge of his ear, a harder thrust caused a broken cry to slip from my lips, another at an angle and I had to sink my teeth into his shoulder again to stop the scream of pleasure that ended up caught in my throat.

"I love ya Myrsky"

I barely heard the softly panted words over the blood pounding in my ears and only just managed to pant my own reply. "I love you too Filip"

I arched my hips and back squeezing at the hair trapped between my fingers as I felt the first crash of my orgasm hit, another following shortly after. I grinned softly and pressed a kiss to his lips as he gave a hard thrust emptying himself into me.

His arms shook before he moved to the side collapsing onto the bed next to me and circled his arms around my waist drawing me closer, I rested my head on his chest and smiled softly nuzzling at his chest before placing a gentle kiss to the middle of it and shut my eyes, my energy drained as I slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

SnowAngel2009: Thanks doll and I'm slowly getting better.

Guest 1: Thank you.

Guest 2: Thank you! I often go back and reread the series, usually helps with coming up with new ideas or closing a story arch I forgot about. Hmm... I have definitely thought about it and I much prefer one over the other but it's definitely in the works for later on down the line but _when_ is complete secret and only I will know for now.

* * *

**_The Dirty Glass – Dropkick Murphy's_**

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear_

**Moving In**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I slipped out of my pickup and looked towards Filip as he slipped off his Harley, I nodded towards the office and he looked towards it before giving a nod and starting towards the clubhouse with Kerrianne in tow.

I started towards the office and stepped inside tugging my sunglasses off and leant against the door frame watching Gemma for a moment, she was busy working at the computer with Abel in her arms. She looked up and smiled before standing.

"Hey baby" She gave me a small side on hug placing a kiss onto my cheek.

"Hey Gem, how are you?" I returned the greeting and grinned giving a wave to Abel who was happily sitting in her arms gurgling away at everything.

"Fine," She smiled bouncing the boy in her arms. "So what are you doing here?"

"Moving shit from one house to another"

Gemma laughed softly. "About time, is Kerrianne with him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they're in the clubhouse"

"Come on; let's go save her before the prospects start harassing her"

I chuckled softly and nodded before we started for the clubhouse. We stepped inside to find Kerrianne settled at the bar with a can of soda in front of her. "You'd better not be harassing her prospect," I called towards the prospect wiping the bar in front of her, his head snapped up and he quickly shook it before moving away from her to which she visibly relaxed. "Where's your da?" I asked stopping beside Kerrianne.

She looked up and pointed towards the hallway. "He went to start packing"

I nodded and gave her a smile which she timidly returned before turning and started towards Filip's room. "Hey," He looked up as I leant against the doorway. "Need a hand?"

"Aye, didn't realize I had so much shit in here"

I grinned softly before moving towards the bed where he'd dumped all the clothing that had been scattered across the floor and various pieces of furniture. "So I take it this is to burn?"

"Oh ha-ha," He turned away grabbing a box from the floor before pushing it towards me. "Chuck as much as possible in there"

I grimaced at the pile before looking towards him. "Can I have a biohazard suit?"

He threw me a playful glare before grabbing another box and starting to clean out his desk, I looked towards the mountain of clothing and shuddered before beginning to squish as much of it as I could into the cardboard box before grabbing another one and doing the same.

I grinned softly and hooked the pair of tiny women's underwear onto the edge of my finger and turned towards him. "Something you want to tell me or did I just stumble onto a dirty little secret?"

He threw me a playful glare before looking at the underwear. "Belongs ta one of the sweetbutts probably"

I laughed softly and nudged the third full box away with my foot as I wiped my hands down my jeans before turning towards the mirror behind me that held a few photos and trinkets, I narrowed my eyes leaning closer to take a look at one of the photos and grinned plucking it off the mirror. "Hey stalker," I motioned to the photo. "When the hell'd you take that one?"

Filip turned and frowned before taking the photo and grinning. "When you were sleeping"

"Yeah I gathered that much, isn't that just a tad creepy?"

He grinned and shook his head lightly before putting the photo into his box of things and hollered out for the prospect, he nodded towards the boxes as one of the prospects appeared in the doorway. "Chuck those on the back of Taru's pickup"

I gathered the other photos handing them to Filip before starting to clean out the side table. "You do realize it smells like something died in here right?" I queried as I turned and opened one of the windows before pushing hard against it to open it properly in order to let some fresh air in.

* * *

I shook my head lightly looking around the nearly empty room. "It still smells like stale cum and decay in here"

"Aye," Filip shrugged. "Prospects job ta clean it not mine"

I rolled my eyes chuckling softly before beckoning him closer and curled my arms around his neck pressing a kiss to his lips. "So kulta... Ready to go home?"

He grinned softly and nodded, arms tucked around my waist. "Aye love I am"

I pressed another kiss to his lips before starting out the door and heading down the hall.

"Taru when's your grandpa going back to Finland?"

I tugged my phone out checking the dates before looking up at Gemma. "Monday next week, why?"

"He's not staying for Christmas?"

I shook my head. "He's got the two dogs back home to get back to," I paused; it would be the first Christmas we'd been separated. "Wow that's going to be strange"

"What will?"

I glanced back at Filip. "Christmas, it'll be the first one I don't spend with Papa; we always used to spend Christmas together"

"Why don't we all get together and do something before he leaves then?" Gemma queried. "We can make it a family dinner, get everyone involved"

"Sure, we could do it tomorrow night"

"Alright, come early so we can get everything started, I'll hook in some of the sweetbutts to help out too"

"Sure thing," I gave a nod towards Filip. "We should get home; I predict I may need a new washing machine by the end of the day"

Gemma gave a soft chuckle and nodded. "Come by at around five"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" I gave her another hug before heading out.

* * *

So with the latest episode (E08) there was a point when I was sitting there going _'Now I can see this part would be where he'd be thinking of Taru and how if he died how it would affect her'_ and that really just got me rolling on with idea's surrounding that.

Oh and before I forget, I already know where I'm going with this one and with the next one and trust me, the next story in the series will make you cry, I just actually have to write out the rest of this story and start on the next although I am considering making the next story based around season 4 and 5 combined, I'm not entirely sure yet, I want to see where season 5 goes first.


	3. Something in Common

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

**SnowAngel2009:** Lol you can do so if you wish, good to know that at least one person's always happy to see my updates.

**CupKatyCakes:** More is here and more is on the way. Just trying to work through some minor holes in my plot line right now since it kind of looks like a bomb hit it and it's scattered in pieces.

* * *

**_Wild Side – Motley Crue_**

_Name dropping no-names  
Glamorize cocaine  
Puppets with strings of gold  
East L.A. at midnight  
Papa won't be home tonight  
Found dead with his best friend's wife_

**Something in Common**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I leant over the empty engine cavity of my Charger, for the month Filip had been away I'd been working at it, slowly chipping away and restoring it back to its former glory, Gemma had give me use of the workshop and the hoists as long as it didn't interfere with the day to day running of the garage and so far it hadn't, the majority of the hard work was done and out of the way.

I'd managed to restore all the frame and sort it out as well as stripping the body back to just the bare silvery grey metal shell on a set of wheels, I'd stripped down ninety percent of the Charger and started from near scratch again, the outside had been stripped of its glossy coats of pain, the insides had been stripped right down to the bare essentials and the engine had been tossed after finding a good deal of damage had been dealt to it which included cracked head gaskets.

I hummed softly along with the music flowing through the radio as I threaded a wire through one of the smaller holes in the metal to reattach the front headlamps again.

_Eins_  
_Zwei_  
_Drei_  
_Vier_  
_Fünf_  
_Sechs_  
_Sieben_  
_Acht_  
_Neun_  
_Aus_

_Alle warten auf das Licht_  
_Fürchtet euch, Fürchtet euch nicht_  
_Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen_  
_Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen_

I shifted relieving the ache on my leg and glanced towards Buster who was laying flat out in the sun on the edge of the carport, his legs twitched and a soft whimper came from him every so often as he dreamed about whatever he liked to dream about.

I shook my head lightly stretching my spine as I cleaned the headlamp with a cloth and knelt fitting it back into its cavity, my Charger finally having one of its _'eyes'_ back, if only temporarily, it was really only to see if they fitted properly and looked right.

_Eins_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Zwei_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Drei_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_Vier_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_

_Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen_  
_Kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden_  
_Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht_  
_Legt sich heiss auf das Gesicht_

_Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen_  
_Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

I tightened the screws holding the light in place and moved onto the next one adjusting them as I went before grinning. "Bet it feels good to have your eyes back, hmm?" I queried resting an affectionate hand on the front of the car as I pushed myself up and stepped back, the new engine alone was going to cost me a cool 20K but it would be worth it, I was sparing no expense when it came to my Charger, it was getting only the finest things and a custom made engine direct from Dodge.

I wiped my hands on a rag and moved into the garage before going back to working on the severely dented metal of the driver's side. I paused for a moment and rested my hand on the stripped metal, the memory flashing in my mind, I'd ripped out the interior the first chance I'd had, the driver's seat caked with blood, my blood, which also seemed to have gotten over a good deal of the rest of the interior and being left for a month or so while I was laid up in a coma had left the heavy scent of iron and blood staining the interior in some interesting looking patterns splattered across the seating.

_Eins_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Zwei_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Drei_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_Vier_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_

_Fünf_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Sechs_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Sieben_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_Acht_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_

I sighed softly and shuddered trying to clear my mind before resting my forehead against the twisted metal, tears forming in my eyes. I exhaled slowly and wiped at my eyes, I still had nightmares, times when I would just wake in sweat and feeling cold, I was thankful for Filip, he understood and held me every time it happened.

I pushed away from the Charger and stepped over to one of the benches before turning back to take several photos, the exact same process I'd done before, take before and after shots of all work, I had one album full from the first time I'd restored my Charger and by the time I'd finished this time round I'd have another.

_Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen_  
_Kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden_  
_Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht_  
_Legt sich heiss auf dein Gesicht_  
_Legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust_  
_Das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust_  
_Lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen_  
_Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

_Eins_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Zwei_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Drei_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_Vier_  
_Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen_

_Fünf_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Sechs_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Sieben_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_Acht Neun_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_

I glanced over at the doorway and quickly did a double take seeing Kerrianne standing in the doorway into the kitchen. I reached up turning the stereo down and looked back over at her. "What's up?"

"You like Rammstein?"

I nodded. "Guilty, I like good music"

A small smile graced her lips. "So do I"

"Really?"

"Yeah" She smiled shyly.

I paused and looked towards my Charger before looking back at Kerrianne. "If you want you can help out a bit," I nodded towards the Charger. "I need a hand with the old girl"

Kerrianne gave a brighter smile and nodded. "Alright"

"Best go get changed first, I don't think Filip would like it if you ruin your good clothes with dirt and oil"

She nodded turning back into the house and went to go get changed, I leant back against the bench running along the side of the garage and cleaned my hands, at least she was warming up to me and trying to get to know me.

* * *

I groaned softly hearing the phone ring from inside the house and pushed myself up before stretching and wincing as my back clicked. "I'll be right back"

Kerrianne gave a nod, hands coated in dust from helping me sand down the front fender.

I stepped inside kicking off my shoes and wiped my hands quickly down my jeans before grabbing the phone off the hook. "Hello?"

"Is Filip there"

I narrowed my eyes slightly at the unmistakable Irish accent. "He's at Teller-Morrow and I'm guessing you don't want to talk him but to Kerrianne"

"Aye, is she with him?"

"No, she's here with me"

"Why the hell's she with you?" Fiona snapped in annoyance.

"Because Filip had to work and he knows the boys there make her uncomfortable" I snapped back smoothing my hair back before tugging out a strand that didn't want to comply.

"Just put my daughter on the phone"

I clenched my jaw trying to stem the growl threatening to spill in my chest. "You might hate me but that doesn't mean Kerrianne has to hate me too"

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

I rolled my eyes starting back towards the garage. "Right, whatever" I sighed softly. "I'm not fighting," I stepped into the garage. "Kerrianne it's your mother" I handed the phone to her and started sanding again.

* * *

What's the song in this chap you ask? It's Sonne by Rammstein.

Sorry about this taking so long to get up but I've been busy replaying Dragon Age: Origin's and working on my Sims 3 Stable and working on various pose requests for the sims in tandem with looking for a job, several various injuries and RL getting me down I've been stretched a bit thin but I'll get the next one out soon.


	4. Goodbye Dinner

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

**SnowAngel2009:** Thanks doll, thinks are still a bit tough but slowly getting better, working on my own novel right now too still in the planning stages though.

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista:** More is here now, enjoy!

**K. Holtzman:** Don't feel bad, you still took the time to review, it means a lot when I log on to my emails and see reviews waiting for me. With Kerrianne I kind of figured that Chibs wouldn't be able to spend all day with her so she'd end up spending a lot of time with Taru and that would throw her in the deep end so she'd have to try and build a bridge with the woman that will, ideally, become her step mother at some point and if something were to happen to Fiona she'd end up having to move to Charming to live with them. On the topic of Fiona, she struck me as a very alpha female in S3 and with Taru being another alpha Fiona can't stand that she stepped in to fill the void she left so naturally there will be a rivalry between them that may never get resolved. I miss Tiggy to but he will be in the story at some point, not too far away actually. I can tell you this now, the next story, the one centered around S4, will be devastating for Taru.

**MuckyShroom:** Thanks darling, more will be up soon, the next one might take a little longer since I'm stuck on it but I'll try get it up before Christmas.

* * *

**_Dr. Feelgood – Motley Crue_**

_Rat-tailed Jimmy is a second hand hood  
He deals out in Hollywood  
Got a '65 Chevy, primered flames  
Traded for some powdered goods  
Jigsaw Jimmy He's runnin' a gang  
But I hear he's doin' o.k.  
Got a cozy little job, sells the Mexican mob  
Packages of candycaine_

**Goodbye Dinner**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I slipped from my pickup and started towards the small almost hidden pathway beside Gemma and Clay's home, the small pathway led around the side of the house to the kitchen door; it was mostly hidden by the hedging and creeping vines along the fence.

I pushed open the door to find several sweetbutts milling about smoking and talking with each other.

"Hey baby," Gemma greeted me with a warm smile and took the tray of ingredients from me. "Bring everything?"

I nodded grinning softly before turning to my grandfather. "Pappa go sit down we've got this"

He looked between Gemma and I before nodding. "Alright, I won't disagree with the head ladies" He chuckled softly steering Kerrianne towards the living room.

Gemma paused cupping my face gently giving me a look of concern. "Are you alright?" She placed the back of her hand against my forehead. "You look a little peaky"

"Fine," I smiled lightly. "Just got a thousand and one other things on my mind"

She frowned lightly obviously not believing the lie I'd spun her but gave a nod and turned away looking towards the sweetbutts. "Let's get started, the boys should be here by half six"

"How many are we cooking for?"

Gemma did a quick tally on her fingers. "Fifteen," She looked towards me. "Will there be enough meat?"

"Oh yeah, plenty," I grinned softly. "There's like half a Rudolf for tonight's dinner," I turned quickly grabbing a covered dish off the counter. "And this needs going in the fridge for at least another hour so it should be ready by the time we've finished," I nodded towards one of the sweetbutts as she took it from me and placed it in the fridge. "And word to the wise you might want to steer Tara off the reindeer because it will probably make her vomit something awful"

"Alright," Gemma gave a nod. "What else do we have?"

"Smoked beef and fixings, gravy, all the usual" I leant against the counter feeling a bit dizzy and did my best to mask it before we set into getting everything ready.

"So what happened that you haven't told Chibs about yet?" Gemma queried siding up next to me as I mixed the gravy.

I glanced up at her and sighed softly. "Nothing, honestly, I'm fine"

"Uh huh," She shook her head lightly. "He's going to notice as soon as he walks in, you're pale, like you've been throwing up all afternoon"

I gave her a broken grin. "Spent most of the afternoon in the ER actually," I shrugged off my hoodie and showed her the bandage around my forearm. "The Charger's hood slammed shut, couldn't get my arm out in time," I shook my head lightly and chuckled softly as I threw my hoodie over the back of one of the chairs. "I think Kerrianne went paler than me when that happened"

"She was with you?"

I nodded. "She jumped at the chance to help me with the Charger"

Gemma gave a soft hmm. "Bet Fiona's going to have a field day with that"

"Yeah she wasn't entirely impressed when she rang and Filip wasn't home"

"Oh I bet she wasn't," She laughed softly dishing out the roast potatoes into a dish. "Chibs'll get an earful next time she rings"

I gave a soft _'hmm'_ and handed the gravy off to one of the sweetbutts.

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen looked over as the boys traipsed through; the food still cooking leaving delicious scent's to waft through the kitchen and dining room.

"Hey love," I leant back as arms wrapped around my waist, Filip's chin coming to rest on my shoulder. I could feel him frown as he unhooked one arm and skimmed it over the bandage around my arm. "What happened?"

"Accident with the Charger," I finished pouring the steaming gravy into the boat and turned towards him. "It's nothing big, just a couple of stitches"

"Stitches?"

I nodded. "Hood slammed shut on me, I was kneeling down and had my arm hooked over the fender, stupid move on my behalf, didn't tighten the bolts enough"

"Jesus love, ya just got out of hospital"

I chuckled softly pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry so much, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself," I nodded towards the living room. "Now go sit, Kerrianne's in there with everyone else"

He gave a nod and stepped back allowing me to finish up in the kitchen.

I placed the gravy on the table and exhaled slowly running my eyes over the table checking everything over before giving Gemma a nod. "It's all done as far as I can tell"

"Good," She stepped into the living room calling everyone to the table before taking a seat, everyone else sitting down around the table. "So before we all start, this was all done as a goodbye dinner for Esa," Gemma motioned towards him. "He's leaving back for Finland tomorrow," She grinned looking towards me. "And Taru's going to explain what's on the table because I sure as hell can't pronounce their names"

I grinned chuckling softly and straightened up. "Right... well there's _palviliha_, which is smoked beef," I motioned towards one dish. "And the other meat dish is _poronkäristys_," I cleared my throat giving an impish grin. "In a nutshell it's sautéed reindeer, there's also roasted potatoes, gravy, peas, carrots, all the usual and for afterwards there's a special treat," I looked around the group. "Which I'm hoping to all hell there will be enough of," I shifted in my seat motioning to the food. "So by all means tuck in and enjoy"

I grinned softly at my grandfather as he leant closer. "Thank you, you didn't have to do this though"

I shrugged lightly. "I was beginning to miss home"

He gave a soft smile and nodded. "And I miss having you at home"

"I'll come back soon I promise"

"I know you will Myrsky, you will always come home"

I grinned softly bumping my shoulder with his lightly and started to dish out food onto my plate.

* * *

Updating everything today, enjoy I'm off to go and write some more towards my Stolen Tune story because I've been sorely neglecting it recently, trying to get a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting on each of my stories.


	5. Tearful Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

**MuckyShroom:** Well it won't be the last we see of Esa, he'll be back in the future.

** :** Cool old dude? Most definitely. Vacation to Finland? On the books towards the end of the story. Hmm... you may not want to read the next story, it's definitely going to be a heart breaker.

**SnowAngel2009:** Aw, thanks love. I could just imagine Fiona's reaction too.

**shirleypositive72:** Hello and welcome, it's goo to have another person reading, more will be along soon.

* * *

**_The Dirty Glass – Dropkick Murphy's_**

_You shut me off and you showed me the door  
But you always came crawling back begging me for more  
I showed you kindness, a stool, and a tab  
Then you poured me my pain in a dirty glass  
(Yeah, you left him bloody, battered, penniless, and poor)  
You know, I often stopped and wondered how you made it through my door  
With my brother's new non-duplicate registry ID  
Well you bit off more than you could chew the first day you met me._

**Tearful Goodbye**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I sighed softly hauling my grandfather's bag from the back of the van and handed it to him before leaning onto my cane slightly as I shut the door over. "No more rushing over here to see me when I get myself into a wreck," I stated softly and grinned. "Mitch and Mika need you"

"If you stop getting yourself into trouble I'll stop flying out but since that'll never happen I don't see me stopping anytime soon"

I grinned softly giving him a light shove before we started into the main area of the airport. Kerrianne stuck close to Filip's side as we waited for my grandfather to go through all the checks.

"Ya alrigh' love?"

I glanced towards Filip and nodded shifting my weight from foot to foot briefly. "Don't want to see him go" I murmured feeling my eyes tear up slightly.

"Well ya can always go back ta Finland and see him some time"

"Had too much time off work recently, not that it really matters since Elliot wants me back to a hundred percent before I can start working with the horses again," I grinned softly. "Not that he really needs to know that I've been working with them anyway, what he doesn't know can't hurt him"

"Aye but it can hurt _you_"

"Not a proper rider until you've had several falls and half a dozen injuries," Filip shook his head lightly muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like crazy. I grinned leaning closer to him. "I might be crazy but what does that make you for fucking me?"

"Half way ta the mental asylum"

I chuckled placing a kiss to his cheek and curled an arm around his waist under his hoodie. "Be nice, I'm not that bad"

"Ya are some days"

I pulled out my phone checking the time and sighed softly. "Remind me I need to go see Elliot in the morning, I need to sort my shit out at the stables and I need to check up on Cracker," I glanced up as my grandfather started back towards us. "Who's up for some breakfast? I'm starving"

"Aye, sounds like a plan"

* * *

I sighed softly hugging my grandfather tightly as the last call for his flight was called. "I'll come back home soon I promise," I pulled away whisking away a few stray tears and gave him a bright smile. "Keep yourself safe"

"Of course I will, more importantly you should keep _your_self safe," He turned to Filip, both men hugging. "Take care of my granddaughter and keep her safe"

"Aye, I will, not an easy job"

They chuckled softly. "No, it's not but if anyone can do it you can," He turned to Kerrianne. "I hope I get to see you again Kerrianne, it's been lovely to meet you"

She smiled shyly saying goodbye and kept herself tucked under Filip's arm.

"I'll call you Christmas day"

"No, you'll probably be much too busy, ring me boxing day"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Perhe tulee ensin" I stated giving my grandfather a soft grin as I repeated the same line he'd told me time and time again during my youth.

"Tiedän, että se ei vaan sinulla on toinen perhe nyt"

I frowned lightly. "Vain koska minulla on toinen perhe ei tarkoita minun täytyy unohtaa sinut," I stated. "Minä soittaa sinulle joulun ja se on lopullinen" I said sternly placing my hands onto my hips and giving him a sharp look.

He gave a smile and nodded. "Who am I to argue with the lady of the household?"

"Damn straight and don't try it again"

Filip looked between us for a moment before shaking his head lightly not wanting to get involved.

"I'll talk to you Christmas then"

I gave a nod and grinned pulling him into one last tight hug. "Don't forget about me"

"How can I Myrsky? Every time I hear from you, you damn near give me a heart attack"

I laughed and smiled brightly. "I'm good like that papa, I thought you worked that out years ago"

"I did; now, keep yourself safe"

"I will try my best," I pulled away whisking away a few more tears and gave him a brave grin. "Now go, quick, before you miss your flight" I curled my arm around Filip's waist watching my grandfather turn away with one last wave and walk towards the departure gate.

* * *

Perhe tulee ensin - Family comes first  
Tiedän, että se ei vaan sinulla on toinen perhe nyt - I know it does but you have another family now  
Vain koska minulla on toinen perhe ei tarkoita minun täytyy unohtaa sinut - Just because I have another family doesn't mean I have to forget about you  
Minä soittaa sinulle joulun ja se on lopullinen - I'll ring you Christmas and that's final

Short chapter that I'm not happy with, so at some point I may have to redo it.


	6. Out on a Run

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

**Catherine. alice:** Here's the update.

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista:** Thank you.

**DeathsIssue:** I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but there's more along the way.

* * *

**Out on a Run**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I watched Filip pack his rucksack and sighed softly. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Got no choice love, I got ta go"

I pulled at a thread in the blanket and gave a nod. "I know, but you realise how much this is going to scare her, right? I mean, shit, she hardly knows me"

"Well it'll only be for the weekend," Filip murmured. "And I'm sure the two of ya can handle yourselves while I'm gone"

I rolled my eyes slightly shifting on the edge of the bed. "You realise Fiona's going to flip her shit like the other day if she calls and finds out Kerrianne's here with me alone"

"Aye," He sighed softly. "I'll deal with Fi if I need ta, beside's there's only one woman other than Gemma that I'd trust ta look after my Kerrianne and that _you,_" He shifted grabbing his shades from the side table and checked the clip on his glock before fitting it into the holster inside his jacket. "Ya goin' ta stay off the ponies while I'm gone?"

"Me? Never" I grinned as I stood.

He shook his head lightly. "Thought as much"

"I'm untameable kulta; wild, free and slightly neurotic"

"_Slightly_?" He chuckled. "Bit more than that ain't it?"

"Yeah well that's torturers blood in me"

"Take care of Kerrianne for me, keep her safe"

"With my life Filip," I touched his chest lightly and left it resting there as I kissed him gently. "She may not be my daughter but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her get hurt"

"Aye," He grabbed his kutte from the bed and slung it on buttoning it up quickly. "Don't know how she's goin' ta like bein' alone with ya all weekend, she's shy enough as it is"

"Don't worry about it, we'll find something to do," I shrugged lightly. "Beside we've already found some common ground, we both like good rock 'n roll"

He gave a soft chuckle and kissed my forehead. "Aye, good"

I shook my head lightly, a small smile dancing across my lips as he threw his rucksack over his shoulder and started out the door. I followed after him and tucked my arm around his waist grinning softly and pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw.

Kerrianne looked up as we came into the living room and smiled weakly before glancing at the bag over her father's shoulder. "Goin' somewhere Da?"

"Aye love, boys an' I got ta go on a run, the boys in Oregon need a hand with some things"

I shook my head lightly, he could be as vague as he wanted with Kerrianne but I knew better, the Oregon boys were having territory troubles with a local gang.

"When are you going to be back?"

"Sunday... hopefully, that is if we can sort this problem out with the boys"

"Am I goin' to be stayin' with Taru?"

Filip gave a nod. "Aye love, she'll take the best of care of ya while I'm gone," He looked over giving me a grin. "Ain't nothin' gets past this woman, ya as safe as can be with her"

Kerrianne gave me a small smile as she hugged her father tightly. "Be safe Da"

"I always am darlin'"

I followed him to the door and glanced out as several sets of headlights pulled up. "Be safe and don't get killed"

"Aye love, I'll be fine"

I shook my head lightly. "You always say that and then come back with a new bloody bullet hole somewhere, just make sure this one's not in your head"

He chuckled giving me a tight hug and kissed me goodbye as I handed him his helmet and keys, I gave a wave to Opie and the others and watched with my arms folded as they all pulled away, I would never ever get used to watching him ride away with his brothers with the prospect still looming overhead that he might never come back.

I stepped back inside and shut the door. "What do you say to pizza and movies?" I queried.

Kerrianne looked up and gave a small nod. "Sure"

I inhaled briefly and nodded giving her a grin motioning to the cabinet next to the TV. "Take your pick, I'll order the pizza"

* * *

I'm sorry it's been awhile and that this one is so short but I plan on having more out within the next few days. I'm not sure I'm very keen on this chap, I may have to redo it but I'm going through a serious slump right now where I want to go fuck it and just quit everything and I don't just mean my writing but life in general, so please give me a little bit of grace since I'm not feeling the best but I will post another chap in a few days.


	7. Riding Lessons

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

**MUW D'Bellegirl:** Thanks doll, that's something I needed to hear right now.

**Lady Ramona:** Thanks darling, I did like it to a degree but I try to aim for 1000 plus words, some chapters write themselves and others are as painful as pulling teeth.

* * *

**Riding Lesson**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Morning Kerrianne"

She looked up and smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Morning"

I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I flipped over another page on the newspaper as I waited for the kettle to boil. "I've got to head to the stud and finish up some paperwork and check on some of the mares, you can stay with Gemma today if you want"

Kerrianne looked up and shook her head quickly. "No, its ok, I'll come with you"

I chuckled softly and glanced over at her. "You sure? It's going to be boring, mostly slogging through paddocks to check on the broodie's and taking care of left over paperwork I couldn't be fucked finishing yesterday," I ran over the date in my mind. "And I have to get Dev ready for tomorrow too"

"I'm sure" She said quickly.

I paused before nodding lightly and poured water into my mug as the kettle flicked off. "How come you don't want to stay with Gemma?"

She stayed quiet for a moment. "...She scares me"

"Hmm," I grinned softly. "She scares me too some days," She relaxed a bit and started for the fridge. "Have you ever worked with horses?"

Kerrianne looked over, a loaf of bread in her hand. "No, we live in the city and Jimmy would never let me, said it was too dangerous"

I couldn't help but laugh. "He's right it is dangerous," I folded the newspaper over and dumped it on the table as I sat down and flicked my laptop open. "But then again _breathing _is dangerous most days," I logged onto my emails and scanned through them before opening one from a Russian woman I'd been conversing with about a new stallion. "I can teach you some things if you want"

"Really?"

I glanced over my shoulder and nodded. "Sure, Duke needs some love anyway, I've been spending too much time pawing over Jess and her new foal since she was born," I ran my eyes over the email and couldn't help but smile. "Before I forget I've got a show to go to tomorrow," I twisted slightly to look at her again. "You can come with if you want"

"A horse show?"

I nodded squinting slightly to get a better look at the picture's I'd been emailed. "Yeah, inhand and under saddle," I glanced at the time and grabbed a scrap of paper quickly jotting down a _'to do'_ list. "I need to get Dev and Duke ready, I haven't had a chance to clean Dev up since he finished racing" I jotted down a note to get a sedative on the way to the stud, Duke was good with getting cleaned up and ready for the ring but Dev, Dev hated the clippers and I would undoubtedly need them to trim him up properly.

"You don't mind me coming with you?"

I glanced over and gave her a smile. "Of course not, I could always do with a hand at shows but most people don't trust Dev, even though he acts like a complete gentleman"

"Why don't they trust him?"

"He's a stallion and a thoroughbred to boot, most stallions are aggressive when they're faced with the prospect of lots of mares and quite a few thoroughbreds are nut bars and a half," I chuckled softly. "I've worked with Dev since he was six months old, he was dangerous at one point in his life but he's as quiet as a lamb now" I finished jotting out my list and tucked it into my wallet.

* * *

I wrapped my hoodie tighter around myself as we stepped into the small office building; Jenna was busy at her desk with some paperwork. "What the hell are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?"

She looked up in surprise. "I could say the same"

"I have paperwork to finish off and two horses to get ready for tomorrow"

"Likewise but I don't have horses to get ready"

"Go home and leave it for Monday"

She twisted her lips before sighing and giving a soft nod. "Alright, are you sure you don't want me to stay and do it?"

"I'm sure, now go"

She gathered her things after putting the paperwork away in a drawer and left. I shook my head lightly watching her go and started towards my office swapping my trainers for a set of old boots. "First things first, I need to go check on Jess and Lady then go see my boys" I grabbed a pack of marshmallows out of one of my drawers and started towards the old flat bed we used around the farm.

"This place is massive"

"Two hundred and fifty acres divided into three titles, two one hundred acre titles and a fifty acre," I said as I parked up by one of the paddocks, I slipped out and gave a sharp whistle, Jess' head came up and she gave a whinny before picking up a spirited trot towards us, her filly cantering at her side. "Just be careful of the fences," I motioned to the wires running across the tops of the wooden boards. "It's all hot wired to stop them chewing on them"

Kerrianne gave a nod and leant over the fence to stroke Jess's face; the mare lowered her head snorting softly and nuzzled her palm. "She's gorgeous"

I smiled brightly. "If you like her now wait until you see her in the dressage arena, she moves like a dream"

The filly beside her snorted and nickered softly keeping close to her mother's side before taking a brave step towards Kerrianne, she reached out stretching her neck and nudged her hand before jumping back and giving a loud whinny.

"It's alright Lady" I stroked her face gently calming her and checked both mare and foal over closely before giving Jess a handful of grain, the other broodmare's in her paddock becoming more interested in us when they heard the rustle of the bag.

Jess snorted pinning her ears back and lashed out at the closest mare nipping her on the neck as she encroached on her personal space, both mares gave a squeal and several others gave a snort as they backed out of range of Jess's hooves, she was after all the dominate mare in the paddock and loved to tell others off when they got too close and started to jostle her and her foal.

"Come on, I've got to get Dev and Duke ready and that'll be a mission and a half with a stallion who hates the sound of the clippers"

* * *

I stepped into the Stallion barn and started for the tack room to grab two halters before heading down to Dev and Duke's paddocks with Kerrianne in tow; I stopped to check on Rocky and frowned lightly at his cover being halfway across the paddock. "Stay here a minute," I slipped into the paddock and gathered the cover before starting towards Rocky, the bay stallion snorted softly and looked up, his coat matted and dirty from the rain that had poured over the night. "How in the hell you manage to keep getting this off by yourself is beyond me buddy" He whickered softly looking towards me as I threw the cover up over his back again and clipped it into place before straightening it out and buckling the front latches again and gave him a quick pat.

I watched both Dev and Duke amble towards us and waited at the gate for both of them to reach us.

"He's huge"

I looked to Dev and nodded. "Eighteen hands and as gentle as a lamb most days" I stroked his neck and tied the rope halter off before throwing the lead rope up over his neck and quickly slipped Duke's halter on and tied it off before nudging the gate open, Dev snorted letting his nose rest against my palm as we started up the raceway towards the stables.

I let them into their stalls and shut the doors over heading towards the feed room mixing up their breakfasts before tipping each bucket into their corner feeders as I pulled off their covers, Dev's sporting a nice rip down the side of it, half of its filling spilling out. "Hitto Dev, I only just bought this for you" I shook my head lightly and hung it up outside his stall before starting towards Duke's stall with his grooming kit.

I tugged off Duke's cover and hung it up outside his stall before motioning to him. "I can teach you to groom if you want"

"Really?"

I nodded. "You can ride him too if you want, he might be nearly thirty but he's a sweetheart who never puts a foot wrong"

"You'd teach me to ride?"

I nodded. "If you want to learn I'll teach you, I taught my niece to ride"

She smiled and nodded. "Alright," She reached out stroking Duke's face carefully. "But I don't have a helmet or anything"

I thought about it for a moment. "I should have some old boots and a helmet that should fit because trust me you don't want to ride without one," I chuckled softly. "Been there done that, still do it and I've suffered several concussions, cracked skulls and various other injuries," I waved my hand slightly. "Everything's in the truck, I'll go get them in a minute," I patted Duke's rump lightly. "First things first is grooming him," I handed her a brush and quickly set about picking out his hooves quickly. "Just brush with whichever way his coat is lying" I instructed as I grabbed another brush and started to brush the matted muddy fur on his legs.

* * *

I handed Kerrianne the helmet and boots waiting for her to put them on as I adjusted Duke's girth and the stirrup leathers. "I'll give you a leg up in a moment and adjust the leathers when you're sitting right," I motioned to the lunge line. "I'll keep you on the lunge for now until you feel comfortable on your own"

Kerrianne nodded as I adjusted the chin strap of her helmet and gave her a leg up into the saddle before readjusting the leathers to the right length for her. I gave Duke a scratch under his forelock and led them towards the arena. "First things first, heels down," I gripped her foot pulling her heel down slightly. "It'll help with your balance, next thing is a straight back and chin up," I grinned giving her a nod. "It's much easier than it looks when you get the hang of it"

I let the lunge out slowly as Duke kept a steady walk and couldn't help but smile as Kerrianne relaxed and began to move with Duke, she clutched at the strap fitted around his neck as she lost her balance slightly, Duke slowing to a halt allowing her to reseat herself and find her feet again. I smiled softly watching the two of them on the end of the lunge and tugged out my phone snapping a few pictures.

* * *

Hitto - Damn it

Happy Valentines to everyone, I'm feeling a bit better and I did promise another chap so here it is.


	8. First Place Prize

**Disclaimer: **This is a wonderful work of fiction, I do not own SOA or anything related to it, I do however own Taru and her pretty, pretty ponies.

**Lady Ramona:** You're welcome lovely.

**ashleya244:** Thanks lovely, more will come along soon.

* * *

_**End Of The Summer - Theory of a Deadman**_

_It's the end of the summer  
It's the end of it all  
Those days are gone its over now were moving on  
It's the end of the summer  
But we'll see it all again  
So hold on to this moment till then  
It's the end of the summer_

**First Place Prize**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I yawned and stretched as I nudged the door of my pickup shut and rubbed at my eyes before rifling through my keys and opening up the office, I checked my messages and emails before starting for the stallion block with Kerrianne in tow.

A series of shrill whinnies greeted us as we stepped through the large double doors, I grabbed my grooming kits and dumped them outside Dev and Duke's stalls before placing my coffee down on top of Dev's grooming box. "Morning handsome," The black stallion snorted nudging his nose into my shoulder and rubbing it leaving a nice wet trail of horse boogers down my shirt. "Thank you for the early Christmas present"

I glanced towards Kerrianne. "Do you want to grab Duke out? Just tie him up outside his stall while I get his breakfast ready"

She nodded taking the halter from my hand, I watched her start towards Duke's stall and smiled softly, she was a quick learner, not very confident but very smart and also helped me remember _why_ I had loved being a mother. I paused looking after her for a moment, that clucky feeling sweeping through my bones as I turned to Dev and buried my face into his neck inhaling his scent and exhaling deeply. "Maybe it's time again Dev," I whispered shifting and glancing at his eye that was watching me carefully. "I'm getting too old to start tossing about and debating this shit and I've done it for too long already" I scratched the base of his ears that were turned backwards and kissed his cheek as he snorted and flexed his jaw grinding his teeth together slightly before trying to nip my shoulder. "Don't" I flicked the tip of his nose, if a horse could look scandalized then he definitely was.

I headed towards the feed room next to Chance's stall and quickly mixed up their feeds before heading back towards the stalls, Dev was in a grumpy mood having to be shut in all night while the others got to run around the paddocks all night but only because he would have gone and gotten filthy after I bathed him and straightened him out the previous day, it had taken me a few hours but now he was trimmed up and clean, not looking like a mangy beast that came from the wilds, he actually almost looked show ring presentable, only another hour of work and he'd be shaped up and ready to strut his stuff in the ring.

I grinned softly putting Dev's feed bucket on the floor in front of him and put Duke's down as well before removing his blanket. "You can groom him up if you want," I motioned to the grooming kit. "Make sure you get all the bedding out of his mane and tail and brush the chalk out of his markings"

Kerrianne nodded and set into work as I moved back to Dev and started to remove his cover before setting into brushing out his coat until he was shining. I picked the bedding out of his mane and tail before brushing them out as well; I brushed the chalk out of his white markings and patted his shoulder before waiting for him to finish his breakfast.

We'd be doing inhand and under saddle classes only, as tempting as the call of the cross country and show jumping courses were I couldn't risk doing further injury to myself.

I moved the bucket to the side and nudged Dev's head up before grabbing the equipment I'd need to plait his mane; Dev was easy to plait, mane and tail simple with a bit of thread but Duke, Duke's mane was thick and long, whenever we'd ridden dressage he'd always had diamonds instead of the usual tiny plaits, easy enough by oh so damn time consuming.

I glanced towards Harry as he came in stretching and yawning. "Mornin' Taru"

"Morning"

"Got everything?"

"As far as I know," I tugged out the checklist I'd made and scanned over it. "Do me a favour and check the truck," I handed him the list. "Make sure everything on there is in it"

He nodded taking the list and scanned over it quickly before heading back out to check the truck.

"What's it like going in the ring? Do you ever get scared?"

I glanced over at Kerrianne as I ran the mane comb through Duke's mane. "All the time but I'm pretty good at hiding it," I grinned softly pulling a few strands apart with my fingers. "Plus I concentrate on my task at hand and whichever horse I'm riding"

"I don't think I'd ever be able to do it"

"Sure you would, it's scary at first but if you concentrate on your task and on your horse then it gets easier," I brushed the comb through his mane again and patted Duke's cheek before grinning softly. "Now to do Dev"

* * *

I hopped down from the truck mentally going over my checklist again as I opened up the awnings and set them up properly before unloading Dev and Duke fixing them to the end of the truck with buckets of water. "You know, if you wanted, you could take Duke in the ring, he's a real stud in the ring, knows exactly what to do" I stated as I wiped a rag over Dev's inhand bridle and hung it back up.

"I don't think I could, I'd be too scared"

"You don't need to worry Kerrianne, I'll be right outside the ring and Duke knows exactly what to do, he's done it a million time before, all you need to do is what the judge tells you, they'll give you a sign of what they want you to do," I gathered both show rugs for the boys and threw them over their backs fixing them in place before stretching. "I'll tell you what, I'll pick you up a number and sign you up for a class and if you don't want to go then you don't have too, alright?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright"

"Excellent, you should fit some of my old showing outfits"

"What do you usually wear?"

"To show Dev?" I queried, she nodded lightly. "Usually a pair of white or tan boot cut pants, belt and either a red button up shirt or the full hog with white shirt, red jacket and stock," I grimaced lightly. "I try to avoid the stock if I can because it's a pig of a thing to tie but it looks tidy" I rifled through the small wardrobe and pulled out several outfits and handed them to her. "White or tan pants are a must when it comes to showing a dark horse"

"Why?"

"It helps the judge distinguish your legs from your horse's," I explained. "As long as the jacket or shirt looks smart and tidy it shouldn't really matter what colour and usually if you throw your hair up in a bun or pony tail it should be alright without a hat"

I stepped out of the tack room and glanced around at the other trucks and trailers pulling in and the people bustling about touching up their horses for the day.

"So what events are you going to enter?"

"With Dev, there's an all stallion inhand class, an all stallion under saddle class, then there's a thoroughbred inhand class and a general ridden class for horses aged seven to ten and with Duke there's a native breeds inhand class and a general inhand class," I grinned patted Duke's neck. "We'll show them the old timers still have the moves, aye bud" I stroked his cheek softly.

Duke snorted softly giving a soft bob of his head and let out a soft whinny before Dev threw up his head drowning him out with a shrill bellow of a whinny drawing the attention of a few nearby people and horses, several of them answering him with their own shrill whinnies.

"Alright, alright, keep it down," I rubbed at my ear to stop the ringing and patted his neck giving him a marshmallow. "Plus there's going to be a supreme champion ribbon up for grabs with the Thoroughbred, stallion and native classes, I think there might be one for the general inhand class too," I started setting up the temporary fencing on one side of them with a warning hanging off it that there was a stallion about. "I'll be back in a minute with the numbers and everything else"

Kerrianne gave a nod settling down with Buster in the door to the living quarters.

* * *

I wiped away a bead of sweat and took a drink out of my bottle before settling back in my chair under the shade of the awning. Both horses busy dozing under the shade of their own awnings, so far Dev had gained a first for his ridden class and shown exemplar behaviour in his thoroughbred class winning reserve champion, much to the dismay of a man with a very stunning looking chestnut mare who was edged out of both champion and reserve champion by Dev and a very beautiful blood bay gelding, and Duke had won a first for his native inhand class.

I shifted crossing my ankles again on top of the small table before flipping over another page on my book, several of Dev's fans had turned out today as well, each one coming to seek him out and say hello and give him a pat before wishing him the best of luck for his classes, one little girl had even made him his own special ribbon. I glanced back at both horses as Dev let out a yawn and grinned softly watching him lower his head dozing off again, his tail swishing to flick away a fly or two.

"Decided whether you want to go in the class yet?"

Kerrianne looked up and shook her head lightly. "I don't think I could"

I shut my book over and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you could, Duke's a seasoned pro at these things, he'll walk you through all the steps, all you've got to do is remember what I taught you this morning"

She bit her lip worrying it between her teeth for a moment before looking to the two horses. "OK, I'll try"

I gave a nod and a smile. "You'll do great," I closed my book over and sat up properly. "Your class is an hour before mine so I'll be just outside the ring," I checked the watch around my wrist. "But in saying that we need to kit up and get ready," I nodded to the truck. "Go get changed while I get Duke all touched up" I stood putting my book away and grabbed my gear hurrying around to Duke who was dozing lazily beside Dev, Duke head serving as a headrest for Dev as they rested.

I grinned softly slipping between the two of them. "Alright boys, time to wake up"

Dev snorted softly letting out a loud yawn and shifted his weight from one foot to the other before dozing off again as I started to put the finishing touches on Duke.

I twisted looking over at Kerrianne as she rounded the side of the truck. "You look great"

She smiled sheepishly and patted Dev's neck. "Can you help me pull back my hair? I could never pull it back properly"

"Sure," I tightened the throatlash on Duke's bridle and kissed his cheek before slipping under Dev's neck and motioning for her hair tie. I gathered Kerrianne's hair and ran a brush through it quickly twisting it up into a bun and fixing it into place. "Alright, let's get down there"

She gave a nervous smile as I handed her Duke's lead and followed beside me as we headed towards the ring.

* * *

Ok, so I've been away for awhile and I'm incredibly sorry about that but I've had a lot to deal with recently; for starters I'm sick, like coughing out my lungs sick (I'm slowly getting over this), for another my depression has kicked up a gear and I'm not doing to great on that front and then in the early hours of the morning on the 20th of March my beloved 5 year old black Lab, Kaine, collapsed and died so I'm actually in a very dark and lonely place right now because Kaine was, quite literally, my best friend. The beginning of this year had gotten off to a perfect fucking start and I'm just finding it harder and harder to actually get the will to keep writing, I will keep writing I just need some time to get everything sorted because not only am I dealing with my own depression but also Spencer, our other dog, depression. He's very lonely and very depressed right now which is making it hard to do anything because he hate's being left alone. I will be posting some more soon, I want to post another chap by at least the 16th.


End file.
